The removal of cores from apples is a time consuming task, especially when large numbers of apples are being manually cored. A number of devices have been developed for removing the cores from apples. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 21,141 to Lounsberry entitled Apple Cutter.
The machinery used in the manual coring of apples typically has sharp blades and lever arms for developing substantial forces on the blade. The apples are typically held in place with one hand while the lever arm of the machine is operated with the other hand. This procedure can result in injury to the user's hand which is holding the apple in place in the machine.
In view of the need for an apparatus to manually core apples and the possibility of injury to the user, there is a requirement for an apple coring machine which is effective, while at the same time protects the user from injury.